scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Excel Saga
Excel Saga (Japanese: エクセル♥サーガ Hepburn: Ekuseru Sāga) is a manga series written and illustrated by Kōshi Rikudō. It was serialized in Young King OURs from 1996 to 2011, and its individual chapters were collected and published in tankōbon volumes by Shōnen Gahōsha. The series follows the attempts of Across, a "secret ideological organization", to conquer the city of Fukuoka as a first step towards world domination. The title character of the series, Excel, is a key member of the group who is working towards completing this goal, while the city is being defended by a shadowy government agency led by Dr. Kabapu. The manga was adapted into an anime television series by Victor Entertainment, which was taglined Quack Experimental Animation (へっぽこ実験アニメーション Heppoko Jikken Animēshon). Directed by Shinichi Watanabe and featuring animation from J.C.Staff, the series premiered on TV Tokyo in 1999. TV Tokyo only aired twenty-five of the series' twenty-six episodes, with the finale having been intentionally made too violent, obscene and long for broadcast on Japanese TV. As such, it was only included in the DVD release of the series, although it has since been broadcast in other markets. The series has enjoyed some critical success coupled with respectable sales. Plot Believing the World to be corrupt, the secret organization Across plans to conquer the world. The first step in the plan for world domination is to begin by focusing on one city in order to minimize setbacks. Across consists of the leader of the organization, Il Palazzo, and his young adult officers: the enthusiastic and energetically devoted Excel and the soft-spoken and prone to spitting out lots of blood and fainting Hyatt. Excel and Hyatt live in an apartment building in the city, along with their pet dog Menchi, who they have deemed their emergency food supply. Excel and Hyatt are later joined by a snobbish but equally clueless rival officer of Across named Elgala. Living in the neighboring apartment are three guys: Iwata, Sumiyoshi and Watanabe, who along with apartment neighbor and co-worker Matsuya, work for the Department of City Security. The Department's leader, Dr. Kabapu, also has a grandiose plan on stopping Across; he has the City Security workers dress in Super Sentai-like uniforms and sends them on different missions. Supporting Kabapu is an inventor Gojo Shiouji who likes little girls, and his gynoid Ropponmatsu, who later is deployed as two models. The series follows the daily interactions among the two groups. Il Palazzo would send the girls on their missions but the results are usually a failure with some explosive or catastrophic damage to the city. Kabapu would send the City Security workers on some equally ridiculous assignment which would also go wrong. Eventually Il Palazzo and Kabapu become aware of each other's manipulations and escalate their plans. Excel finds herself being replaced by a impersonator who heads the ILL Corporation. Massive amounts of money is spent on elections and politics. Eventually the members of Across begin making appeals directly to the City's citizens before Il Palazzo publicly declares the existence of Across and its intentions to the public. Hyatt is captured and Excel and Elgala are later held in an immigrant detention center before being rescued by Il Palazzo, who begins the new phase of his plans. The anime adaptation introduces some original characters: immigrant worker turned wandering spirit Pedro; alien mascot-like creatures called Puchuu; and The Great Will of the Macrocosm, the last of whom occasionally resets the storyline. The anime director Shinichi Watanabe cameos as an afro-wearing guy named Nabeshin, and a caricature of the manga artist also makes appearances. Opening Love Loyalty Characters * Excel Voice by Kotono Mitsuishi (Japanese) * Hyatt Voice by Mana Hirata (Japanese) * Menchi Voice by Marina Inoue (Japanese) * Lord Ilpalazzo Voice by Chiaki Takahashi (Japanese) * Nabeshin Voice by Hidekatsu Shibata (Japanese) * Misaki Matsuya Voice by Atsuko Tanaka (Japanese) * Ropponmatsu 1 Voice by Hitomi Ōwada (Japanese) * Ropponmatsu 2 Voice by Haruka Tomatsu (Japanese) * Excel Kobayashi Voice by Rika Komatsu (Japanese) * Mikako Hyatt Voice by Mai Nakahara (Japanese) * Anne Anzai Voice by Yui Horie (Japanese) * Sara Cosette Voice by Rie Hikisaka (Japanese) * Yumiko Voice by Mika Kanai (Japanese) Oringal the Animes Puni Puni Poemy HUGtto! Pretty Cure Category:Excel Saga Category:J.C.Staff